The Unlikely Path
by Ari Goddess of Night
Summary: Slender comes across a new victim that intrigues him. What plans does he have in store for the one named Isobel Bennett? How is she different from the others?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys welcome! This is my take on Slenderman with an OC.

Keep in mind that this is rated M: Adult situations

I only own my OC :P I hope you guys enjoy! R&R

~The Unlikely Path~

**Prologue**: Ringing

A storm just past leaving the wooded area wet, and somewhat eerie. A young woman proceeded to walk home. She appeared unsettled, her green eyes misted with tears that threaten to fall. The wind was harsh against her long dark hair, causing it move in disarray. So much has happened in the past week that left her distraught. Her pale fist tightened in anger. 'Nothing is what it seems anymore. I hate this town, the people in it are beyond fake.' A gasp left her, as she stumbled on a rock.

Sighing in discomfort she finally let her sight take in her surroundings. A cold shiver went down her spine as she recalled the creepy rumors about the wooded area. She bit her bottom lip as fear crept into her. As unhappy as she was with her life, there was no part of her wanting to give up her life and go chasing the big bad monster of this area.

Without warning she clutched onto her head, as it throbbed with an intense ringing. Her vision started to become a bit blurry as she felt someone watching her. Gaining all her strength she got up, and staggered through the forest, her heart hammering through her chest. She stopped as a voice entered her mind so clearly. It was male yet deep, with a slight accent. 'Running will make no difference to me. I'll find you in the end.' The voice left her shaking as she wiped the tears, trying to calm herself. Her fingers slipped into her pocket, reaching for the pocketknife that her mother bought her. No one can ever be too careful because you never know what kind of situation you'll be thrown in.

A laugh echo through the forest, making the woman cringe as she turned almost hitting a hard stone like wall. There was a piece of paper upon it; a sticklike figure was drawn upon it. The voice whispered into her mind. 'You take that piece I swear I'll find you a lot quicker.' The woman bit her lip, her hand trembling with the pocketknife. "I can't let my life end like this." Her soft voice cried out. She turned away from the page on the wall. Instantly she noticed a tall pale man across the yard in a business suit. It resembled the man on the page. Her heart sank as realization cut into her mind. "You want me to run, just so you can catch me in the end. I may be weak against something like you but I won't surrender. I won't play your sick game." She said through clenched teeth.

Deep green eyes narrowed as the figure in the suit suddenly disappeared. His voice crept inside her mind once more. 'You are different, what is your name?' He was curious yet his voice demanded. The woman shuddered as she felt a presence at the side of her. The wind blew through her dark tresses, as she stared defiantly at the tall faceless man with a business suit. "Isobel Bennett. I know you, the one who is everyone's worst nightmare. Slenderman." Isobel winced as she was suddenly pushed into the tree with long arms. Fear overrode her sense; her pocketknife fell out of her grasp. Slenderman's voice seeped into her mind. 'You are afraid yet you are willing to fight against me. Foolish woman.' His voice was cold.

Isobel cried out as the ringing in her head intensified tenfold. Tears escaped as she struggled against the monster before her. "Let me go!" She cried out, she was sick of everything. Since she arrived to this town, everything has been such a disappointment. Isobel wanted nothing more than to be free from it all. Pleadingly she stared at the inhuman being. Didn't he understand? Has he ever felt this?

Slenderman leaned in closer; he could practically hear the racing of her heart and smell the fear coming off her. It intoxicated him, he always enjoyed the chase but this was different. This woman, Isobel was putting up a fight. In a way he found it endearing. Some victims he would make the kill quick but he found he didn't want to do this to her. If anything he found that he could use her, it's been decades since he last had someone worth keeping around. Isobel will serve her purpose just as all of his prior victims whether she liked it or not.

Another painful cry escaped her lips as the ringing continued. He let her go as he watch her clutch her head. "Make it stop!" She yelled at him. A chuckle echoed around her. 'Well now what fun would that be? I find that I may have a use for you.' She glared at him. "Fuck you!" she said angrily and she picked up her pocketknife.

Without warning Slenderman knocked the blade effortlessly out of her hand using his long arm as he drew her body close to his. His voice spoke inside her mind menacingly. 'You don't have a say in this. Isobel since you entered my domain, you are as good as mine.' He could feel the shiver that rocked her; the childlike face was pale and full of fear and despair.

Isobel didn't expect anything good to come of this. She knew with her luck this monster would kill her in the end. Fear pulsed through her veins at the mere thought but what could she do? She was powerless and Slender wasn't even human. How does one outsmart a predator such as he? Despair stole her features, she knew that either way she was doom. Yet a part of her wanted to fight that, wanted to prove that even a human such as her can get past this. Here she was in the arms of a vicious inhuman killer, who wanted her. Wait he wanted her? She stared at him, curiosity laced within her fear. Just as she was about to ask her question, the painful ringing came back and everything faded to black.

Well that's the prologue :P hope you enjoyed!

More to come soon, let me know what you think ^~^


	2. The End is Where We Begin

Well it's a new year! I like to thank you guys for the reviews, it inspired me to keep going ^_^ anyway here is the 1st chapter, remember to review.

Rated M: Adult situations

I only own my OC :P

~The Unlikely Path~

The End Is Where We Begin

The sound of dripping water brought Isobel to her senses. She groaned in discomfort as her head throbbed. 'I see you finally awakened.' The voice spoke inside her mind. It was deep and held that accent. Isobel froze in place; it was like someone threw a bucket of ice water upon her back. Reality set in and fear stole her features. Green eyes focused on the tall figure across from her. "Whatever you want from me. I won't do it." Isobel spoke up, trying to squash down her fear.

Without warning the young woman was yanked forward by long arms. Her body was pressed intimately close; Slender leaned down so that his face was right in front of her. Several shivers went down Isobel's spine as she was forced to look at the faceless entity. His voice held a dangerous edge that piped an interest. 'I need not explain myself to you. If anything you should be grateful that you are still alive.' Something snapped within Isobel, a sneer crept on her face. This creature had no right to talk to her in such a way; she was done playing the victim.

It's been a couple of years since she last took her self-defense class, but practice did make permanent. Using her full weight, the dark haired woman head butted the one holding her so tightly. Taken completely off guard, he released Isobel. Wasting no time the young woman put a distance between them. "Let's get something straight. You may have taken me off guard the first time but don't think that I'll let you push me around. I know what you are but I seriously don't even give a damn right now." Her voice snarled.

Slender folded his arms; if he had a face pure dark amusement would've shone on his face. A tilt and he focused his attention on the bright green-eyed woman. Sure Isobel is the first to ever react to him on such a level that he couldn't contain the curiosity. Yet he couldn't allow her to run wild either. Something dark and primal was so set inside of him that he knew that if he pushed her then she'd surrender. Without warning his tentacles shot out at Isobel. Snaking on every part of her, there was no way for her to escape.

As Isobel stared at him in horror, her heart wouldn't stop racing. "You need to let me go." She let the words out almost pleadingly. Slender moved closer, taking in her appearance. The dark hair was untamed and wild. There was a rip upon her blue long sleeve and mud on her jeans. A sharp glint in her eyes. The scene before him made yearn to do something more. 'I believe I made myself clear, Isobel.' He finally spoke softly, his long pale fingers coming in contact with her cheek. A gasp escaped her lips in disbelief. She expected the touch to be cold yet warmth radiated off him.

"What do you want out of me?" She asked softly, part of her was beyond curious. Slender trailed his fingers through her hair gently, as a growl vibrated off him making Isobel stiffen against him. 'Is it not enough just to accept that you are something more?' He responded irritated. A frown set into her features. "I never had been something more. There is nothing special about me. Most of the townsfolk hate me. I am nothing." She spoken the words solemnly as her heart dropped. Sadness was clear in her eyes. Slender could feel the heartache coming off her.

His tentacles drew back as he pulled the woman into his arms. Completely taken off guard, Isobel surrendered to the faceless being that held her so tenderly. She didn't know why but somehow it comforted her. Isobel felt him inside her mind once again. 'You may think so but I chose you for a reason. Why go back to something that makes you miserable?' "My mother needs me. I can't leave her." She responded as she moved out of his arms. Silence filled the air for a few moments.

Slender pondered the situation. If he let her go then things could easily go his way. It would be simple to just follow her. He would infect her mind daily while she is home. However it doesn't change that she is a headstrong individual. Everything about her seems to intrigue him. There was no way he would let her walk away; things will be done his way. This is his game field to play. Slowly he moves towards her. 'I'll take you back. Only on one condition.' He spoke in a calculating tone.

Isobel turned to face him, eyes wide. Drawn by his words, her heart started to wildly thump. "What do you mean?" She asked in disbelief. He leaned down in front of her. His voice but a sensual whisper inside her mind. 'You may go back however I will come to you during various times. Not under any circumstances will you fight me, I expect you to surrender no matter what.' His long fingers traced her cheeks in a soft caress. Isobel flinched not expecting his request. "You want to use me for something." She said in emotionless tone.

The ringing came back, making Isobel clutch her head in pain. Slender held her face in his hands, his grip neither gentle nor rough. It made her shiver, and then she stared at him through narrowed eyes. 'Don't mistake my actions for kindness. You'd be a fool to do so. There is a reason why I am to be feared. This form as you see me can get much worse as I see fit. I can become your worst nightmare.' His voice was deep yet held a touch of the cold being that he was. Isobel winced as his left hand tugged on her hair baring her pale throat to him.

As if things couldn't get worse, her fear heightened as his pale face came forward. A scream caught in her throat as a face formed. The lips were somewhat thin but a cruel smile appeared. Isobel couldn't hide her shock as his eyes opened. Twin pools of vermilion, unlike anything she has ever seen mockingly stared at her. Daring her to scream or break free from him. "I believe I made my point. Don't disappoint me, Isobel. I can promise you that I won't be gentle towards you." He spoke the words softly but the threat was unmistakable. Slender leaned forward his lips on her throat, placing a chaste kiss upon her. A knowing smile spread as her fear hiked even more. He drew back, taking in her shaking form. Without another word, he changed into his original form.

The woman was pale and her heart was beyond racing. It would seem that shock had hit her harder than he thought. The thought of it made him ache to do more, he craved the fear. Yet he lifted her and carried her. Somehow he had the feeling that this won't change her. If anything the shock will wear down and she'll resort to her normal self. "Please take me home." Her voice cut out through his musing. He looked down at the woman in his arms, so fragile and incredibly human. 'Sleep now Isobel.' He spoke inside her mind. The ringing came back but it was different, not painful but it lured her to close her eyes. Within seconds she fell into a deep slumber as Slender continue to move to his destination.

Several hours later:

Isobel awoken in her bed, confusion clear on her face. A knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts. "Isobel honey, are you hungry?" Her Mother's voice drifted through the door. The young woman opened the door a small smile on her face. "Yeah I'll be down in a bit Ma." She leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. Her Mom beamed at her and patted her daughter's shoulder. "Okay don't take so long or it'll get cold." With that she closed the door.

A groan escaped her lips as she jumped into her bed. "Was everything a dream?" She wondered out loud. With a shrug she rolled around in bed until something silky caught her attention. Biting her bottom lip in curiosity, Isobel felt her heart skip a beat as her hand pulled up a long red silk tie. It was the same one that Slender was wearing.

And there is chapter 1 ^_^ hope you guys enjoyed. There will be more to come!


	3. The Other Side of Down

Hi ^~^ welcome to the 2nd chapter! Thanks for your reviews! More stuff is bound to happen. Rated M: Adult situations.

~The Unlikely Path~

The Other Side of Down

Steam filled the room, the heat unmistakable. A slow melody played in the background. Isobel sighed in contentment as the warmth of the water poured onto her. Her mind flashed with thoughts of the one known as Slender. It was true; he was one to be feared. The way it all played out, she knew that she had no choice but to surrender to his whims. Yet how far could she go? What is he to gain? A shiver made it's way down her spine. The memory of his blazing crimson eyes on her caused her intrigue of him to go up.

It was dangerous yet Isobel knew there was no way of turning back. It's been a full two days and Slender had yet to make an appearance. Nervously she bit her bottom lip. Her fingers lathering soap onto her skin, the sweet aroma of cucumbers and melon graced her nose. A sigh left her lips; the water cleared away the soap. Running her hands through her dark silky hair, she moved closer to the pouring shower. The heat against her skin made her linger. A few moments later, Isobel turned the knob. The music finally made past the outro.

Turning the deep blue shower curtain, she stepped out. Hair and body dripping wet, she reached for her soft black towel. Steam made it hard to see as she wrapped the towel around her body. A frown crossed her features as she noticed the music was still silent. The color drained from her face as she realized that the CD player was set on pause. Her heart hammering furiously, she turned expecting Slender.

Relief set in when she didn't see him anywhere in the bathroom. A few chuckles escaped her lips. "I must be going crazy. This CD player is a piece of junk anyway." She muttered to herself. Fully drying her body, she placed her crimson satin robe on. Opening the door, her mind reeled with disbelief.

Slender stood across the room from her, his presence dark yet alluring. Isobel fought the urge to retreat back into the bathroom. She felt weak in the knees; the pulse in her veins was beyond racing. A flush covered her cheeks as she realized she was still naked under her robe. "You're here" Her voice spoke out raspy, her throat somewhat dry. A shiver rocked her as his voice crept into her mind in a sensual tone. 'I haven't forgot about you. No, I believe we have much to do.' He then teleported right in front of her, nearly towering over her.

Isobel blushed at their closeness. "Can't you give me some form of privacy? I'm not finished with what I was doing." She said nervously as she bit her bottom lip. Slender let one of his hands thread through her wet dark locks, intimidating her. 'I saw that, I could still see that now.' His voice spoke into her mind; cool yet daring. Fury lit her green eyes. "Have you no respect at all?!" She spat out, her fingers latching onto his pale hand. Furiously her nails dug into his skin, leaving marks.

Amused Slender tilted his head at her, the way she reacted to him never seemed to dull the moment. He inhaled, her anger mixed with her clean sweet scent made him want to bury his face into her neck. Instantly his face transformed. A gasp left her lips as red hues stared hungrily down at her. "No, Isobel. I don't have respect for anything at all. If I want something I take it. If I don't like anything, I get rid of it. Most things I don't like." He said cruelly as pushed her, pinning her into the door.

So many emotions coursed through her, the fear she could handle but this hunger of curiosity got to her. The way he stared at her, as if he could see right through her. It brought her over the edge. She didn't understand it. Slender was mysterious to her. The way his lips suddenly curved into a shape of a sinister smirk. "You can't understand. So don't bother. I know it must drive you crazy. All the curiosity." He said mockingly, as his face leaned down. Isobel flinched, her heart pounding. He was way too close.

It was as if time seemed to slow within this moment. Isobel felt something inside her snapped. Almost as if her body had a mind of its own, she pulled him forward. Their lips locked in a searing kiss. Hungrily, Slender responded taking his time to deepen the kiss. It was unexpected, the way she responded. There was no hesitation only complete surrender.

A few moments later, Isobel pulled away, her mind finally catching up with her. Horror and confusion crept upon her features. "What are you doing to me?" the question left her lips, as she moved past him. Every inch of her body was shaking, Slender glared at her from behind. "Don't flatter yourself. I had nothing to do with that." A snarl drew her attention back to him.

The tension was in the air; it made Isobel cautious. As she stared into angry red eyes, her heart hammered heavily. Isobel had kissed Slender without his permission. Though it confused her as to why, he was nothing more than an inhuman killer. Yet she couldn't deny that it had felt right and that it terrified her more than anything.

Slender hid his shock, of all things to ever happen to him. Never once did he feel the lips of a human respond so wantonly towards him. Though it made him swell with anger, there was a part of him that took pleasure. Still there way no way he could let this go without punishment. A dark thought crossed his mind as he looked over her shaking form. Dark amusement filled him. Isobel was nothing more than a pawn to his plans. Slender wanted to complete the bond, that's why he came in the first place. A mark was to be made.

The young woman cried out when her mind was all of sudden pressed into so much heavy pressure. Her legs gave out from under her; a thud was heard as her back hit the ground. Slender's tentacles appeared out from behind, instantly holding the woman down. Tears streamed down her face, fear pulsing. A cruel smile was bestowed upon her, as he slowly moved closer to her. "Such defiance, now you didn't expect to be spared from that little outburst." He chided her mockingly. A black appendage made its way up her thigh, creating a caressing sensation. A blush made it's way to her face as it moved to her inner thigh. Slender tilted his head, observing his prey.

A cry escaped her lips as her thigh began to burn. It was as if hot acid was etched into her skin. The tentacle moved in a circular motion as if making a design. The scent of blood crossed his senses, already alluring him. He leaned down, eyeing his work. A knowing smile lit his features, causing his red eyes to glow eerily. "That's better, but allow me to clean up." His voice spoke sensually yet darkly. Isobel was too weak to respond; her breathing became labored.

Something wet yet warm moved over her wound carefully. A shudder went through her. Looking down she felt her body froze when she saw Slender between her legs. Unable to move, she couldn't fight him off. Though the way he licked at her felt almost erotic. It was beyond anything she expected. Isobel bit her bottom lip. There was no way she was going to make a sound. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

It was almost as if he felt her thoughts, a hand skimmed its way to her other thigh teasingly. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt sharp fangs on her inner thigh. A moan broke through as he bit her, drawing more blood. This was it, the bond he wanted. The other side of down. He pulled back looking into shocked green hues. Slender could see himself through her eyes. The blood of hers at the corner of his lips, slowly making its way down his chin. As his eyes glowed even more vermilion.

**Oh what a chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one ^~^ I promise more to come!**

**If anyone is curious, the song Isobel was playing is called "Thy Fleeing Time" by Dargaard. Remember don't forget to review! ^_^ **


End file.
